wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Maxime Donnay
thumb|280px|Maxime Donnay Maxime Donnay est un acteur belge pratiquant également le doublage, né en 1983. Il est diplômé de l'Institut des arts de diffusion (IAD). Biographie Théâtre * 2012-2013 : Quand je serai figurant, création (texte et mise-en-scène) pour Avignon 2012. * 2009-2010 : La Très Lamentable et Tragique Histoire de Pyrame et Thisbé par la compagnie Gérard Gérard. * 2007 : entrée dans la compagnie Gérard Gérard à Paris avec H2O, Roméo et Juliette, bricolage et Coup(s) de foudre. * 2006 : Khiam, prison de la honte, mise en scène de Roda Fawaz. * 2005 : Cineccità de Thierry Debroux, Théâtre de la Vie, Bruxelles. * 1996-1997 : L'Ennemi du peuple d'Henrik Ibsen, Théâtre national de Belgique, mise en scène de Lorent Wanson. * 1995 : Fantasio d'Alfred de Musset, Théâtre national de Belgique par la Comédie de Genève. Filmographie Cinéma * 2012 : Cloclo de Florent Emilio Siri : le guitariste de Claude François de 1966 à 1969 (avec Jérémie Renier) * 2013 : Une place sur la terre de Fabienne Godet : Julien (avec Benoît Poelvoorde) Voxographie Cinéma Films * Logan Lerman dans : ** Ma mère, ses hommes et moi (2009) : George Devereaux ** Le Monde de Charlie (2013) : Charlie * 2007 : : rôle à déterminer (liste de voix) * 2009 : Fish Tank : Kyle (Harry Treadaway) * 2009 : Five Minutes of Heaven : Andy (Diarmuid Noyes) * 2009 : : Gene Vidal (Ewan McGregor) * 2010 : Virginia : Emmett (Harrison Gilbertson) * 2010 : : Nikolaï ou Kolia, le «copain» de Sonia (Maxime Kostromikine) * 2010 : Butterfly Café : Todd (Daniel Eric Gold) * 2011 : Another Happy Day : Elliot Hellman (Ezra Miller) * 2011 : Killing Bono : Ivan McCormik (Robert Sheehan) * 2011 : Restless : Enoch Brae (Henry Hopper) * 2011 : Une soirée d'enfer : Brent (Seth Gabel) * 2012 : La Part des anges : Robbie (Paul Brannigan) * 2013 : : George Shank (Chris Petrovski) * 2013 : Destination Love : Sam (Adam Brody) * 2013 : The East : Luca (Shiloh Fernandez) * 2014 : : Thomas Higgins (Lee Williams) * 2014 : Into the Woods : le Prince charmant de Raiponce (Billy Magnussen) * 2015 : Krampus : Tom (Adam Scott) * 2015 : Smosh : Le Film : Steve Youtube (Michael Ian Black) * 2015 : Unfriended : Adam Sewell (Will Peltz) * 2016 : Blind : Frank (Gerardo Rodriguez) * 2016 : The Jane Doe Identity : Austin Tilden (Emile Hirsch) * 2016 : Watch Out : Ricky (Aleks Mikic) * 2017 : : Massetto (Dave Franco) * 2018 : Don't Worry, He Won't Get Far on Foot : Tim (Tony Greenhand) * 2018 : : Lucas Moreno (Tyler Posey) Films d'animation * Crows Zero : Tokio Tatsukawa * Equestria Girls : Snails * Naruto Shippuden : Les Liens : Saï * Naruto Shippuden : La Flamme de la volonté : Saï * Naruto Shippuden: The Lost Tower : Saï * Naruto Shippuden: Blood Prison : Saï * Naruto Shippuden: Road to Ninja : Saï * Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque : La Légende du Sanctuaire : Seiya Télévision Téléfilms thumb|110px|Ross Lynch thumb|110px|Jedidiah Goodacre * Ross Lynch dans : ** Teen Beach Movie (2013) : Brady ** Teen Beach 2 (2015) : Brady * Jedidiah Goodacre dans : ** Prince Chad Charmant, fils de Cendrillon et du Prince Charmant dans : *** Descendants (2015) *** Descendants 2 (2017) *** Descendants 3 (2019) * 2010 : Bienvenue chez les scouts : Alex Pearson (Hutch Dano) * 2011 : Le Geek charmant : Josh Rosen (Matt Prokop) * 2012 : Amiennemies : Jake (Nick Robinson) * 2012 : Appelez-moi DJ Rebel : Gavin (Adam DiMarco) * 2013 : Le cœur a ses raisons : Le Journal d'une institutrice : Thomas Higgins (Lee Williams) * 2014 : L'Amour de mes rêves : Nick Smith (Mike Vogel) * 2014 : Ma fille, ma bataille : Trevor (Kyle Mac) Séries télévisées * Ross Lynch dans ** 2011-2016 : Austin et Ally : Austin Moon (87 épisodes) ** 2011-2015 : Jessie : Austin Moon (Ross Lynch) (saison 2, épisode 6) ** 2012-2015 : Violetta'' '' : lui-même''' thumb|110px|Diego Alcalá * Diego Sassi Alcalá dans ** Violetta (2012-2015) : Marotti ** Soy Luna (2016-2018) : Martin « Tino » Alcaraz * Jonas Nay dans ** Deutschland 83 (2015) : Martin Rauch / Moritz Stamm ** Deutschland 86 (2018) : Martin Rauch * 2005-2007 : Le Crash du vol 29 : Nathan McHugh (Corbin Bleu) * 2008-2010 : Satisfaction : Sean (Dustin Clare (saisons 2 et 3)) * 2009-2012 : Zeke et Luther : Ezekiel « Zeke » Falcone (Hutch Dano) (77 épisodes) * 2009 : Les Contes de Grimm : ? (épisode Blanche Neige et les sept nains) thumb|110px|Jason Biggs * 2010-2012 : Lip Service : Ed MacKenzie (James Anthony Pearson) * 2011-2014 : Franklin and Bash : Peter Bash (Mark-Paul Gosselaar) * 2012-2016 : Ripper Street : Fred Best (David Dawson) * 2013 : Unsere Mütter, unsere Väter : Viktor Goldstein (Ludwig Trepte) * depuis 2013 : Orange Is the New Black : Larry Bloom (Jason Biggs) thumb|110px|Lorenzo Richelmy * 2014 : Black-ish : Josh (Jeff Meacham) * 2014 : Marco Polo : Marco Polo (Lorenzo Richelmy) * 2014 : Power : Joe Proctor (Jerry Ferrara) * 2014-2015 : Finding Carter : Gabe Medeiros (Jesse Henderson) * 2014-2018 : Girlfriends Guide to Divorce : Will Peterson (Warren Christie) * 2014-2017 : Les Chroniques d'Evermoor : Cameron Marsh (Finney Cassidy) * depuis 2014 : Gomorra : Massimo (Domenico Balsamo) * 2015-2016 : Outlander (2014-) : le prince Charles Stuart (Andrew Gower) (S. 2 & 3) * 2015-2016 : Best Friends Whenever : Naldo Montoya (Ricky Garcia) * 2015-2016 : Make It Pop : Jared Anderson (John-Alan Slachta) * 2015-2019 : Le Chalet : Francis (Félix-Antoine Tremblay) * depuis 2016 : Frontier : le capitaine Chesterfield (Evan Jonigkeit) * 2016-2017 : Underground : Jeremiah Johnson (Christopher Backus) * 2017-2019 : Des amis d'université : Max Adler (Fred Savage) * 2017-2020 : Anne with an E : Gilbert Blythe (Lucas Jade Zumann) * 2017 : GLOW : Sebastian « Bash » Howard (Chris Lowell) * 2017 : Girlboss (2017) : Shane (Johnny Simmons) * depuis 2017 : Marvel's Runaways : Frank Dean (Kip Pardue) * 2018 : Waco : David Thibodeau (Rory Culkin) * depuis 2018 : Léna, rêve d'étoile : Henri Duquet (Christy O'Donnell) ; besoin de précision * ? : Championnes à tout prix : Max ( ? ) Séries d'animation * Beyblade: Metal Masters : Blader DJ, Toby * Bungo Stray Dogs : Motojirō Kajii * Darling in the franxx : Hiro * D.Gray-man : Johnny Gill * Elle et lui : Soichiro Arima * Fanboy et Chum Chum : Kyle * Free! : Rin Matsuoka (adulte) * Inazuma Eleven : Axel Blaze * Inazuma Eleven Go : Axel Blaze, Adé Kébé, Hugues Baudet, Siméon Ayp * King of Bandit Jing : Gear, maire du temps, Russe * Défis extrêmes : La Tournée Mondiale : Alejandro * Lego Ninjago '' : Nuckal * ''My Little Pony : Les amies, c'est magique : Sky Stinger / Romain Desbois * Le Monde incroyable de Gumball : Ocho, shérif donut, Clayton * Naruto Shippûden : Saï * Ninjago : ''Samukai, Nuckal * ''One Piece : Cabaji, Mr. 1, Pell, Brook (ep 751+) * Pac-Man et les aventures de fantômes : Blinky * Pokémon : Rachid * Regular Show : Rigby * Sorcière de l'ouest : Bard, Cain * Shugo Chara! : Tadase * Transformers: Prime : Jack Darby * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal : Trey * My Little Pony : Snails * Violet Evergarden : Gilbert Bougainvillea * Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches : Kentaro Tsubaki * 2010-2012 : Kick Kasskoo : Ronaldo * 2010-2014 : Ça bulle ! : Oscar * 2012-2017 : Ultimate Spider-Man : Deadpool * depuis 2015 : Star Butterfly : Le Principal Skeeves * depuis 2016 : Elena d'Avalor : Gabriel « Gabi » Nuñez * depuis 2017 : Spider-Man : Harry Osborn * depuis 2018 : Les Green à Big City : Remy * depuis 2019 : 101, rue des Dalmatiens : Dante * depuis 2019 : Amphibia : Sprig Plantar Jeux vidéos * South Park : L'Annale du destin : Kyle / Homme Cerf-Volant Vidéo thumb|center|300 px|Voix de Tino Liens externes * Maxime Donnay sur IMDb * Voxographie sélective de Maxime Donnay (série) sur DSD Doublage * Voxographie sélective de Maxime Donnay (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse * Voxographie sélective de Maxime Donnay (animation) sur Anime News Network Donnay Maxime Donnay Maxime Donnay Maxime Donnay Maxime Donnay Maxime